The Game of Unexpected Love
by phoenixbird264
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

The Game of Unexpected Love

**Everyone knows about the chemistry of James Potter and Lily Evans. Now, the son of Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, is following the footsteps of his infamous namesakes with his cousins, Fred and Roxanne and Louise Weasley. He is the school's heartthrob and all the witches are in love with him. All except one. Unpopular Avry Savannah is a quiet and reserved Slytherin who clearly despised James Potter. But when James and Avry are made Head Boy and Head Girl, will history repeats itself? Could true love be lurking around? Will sparks fly?**

Chapter 1 Enemy at First Sight

"Now remember James, behave," Ginny Potter warned her eleven year old son sternly. Wagging a finger in his direction, "If I receive a letter from Minerva that you have been misbehaving-"

"Mum!" James Sirius Potter groaned. "I know! I know! You will send a Howler! Can I go now? I am meeting Fred, Roxy and Louise!" James said quickly. Ginny kissed his cheek.

Harry Potter laughed as he hugged his son. "Make sure you have fun but remember to behave as well." He advised. "And you do not necessarily have to be in Gryfinddor."

James shook his head. "But I want to." He insisted. His younger siblings, Albus Severus and Lily Luna stood by their father, looking sullen and envious. They had all been looking forward to the time when they would attend Hogwarts.

Lily threw herself upon her brother, sniffling. "I am gonna miss you, Jamie." James hugged his baby sister, smiling more gently. Out of his siblings, Lily was clearly his favourite. Just like with her parents, Lily had her finger wrapped around her grandparents and uncles and aunts.

"Make sure you write to us," she pouted. "I want to go!" she whined, looking at her parents.

"Three more years Lily," Harry reassured his daughter. Lily wrapped her arms around James tighter.

Laughing, James gently extracted himself from the death clutches of Lily to fondle with Albus's hair. The boys had inherited the messy black hair from their father whereas Lily had inherited the Weasley flaming red hair.

"Remind me to send you Hippogriff dung as a gift, slime ball," James teased. Albus viciously yanked his head away from James, staring at his brother, horrified.

"James Sirius!" Ginny snapped at her son.

"Kidding mum, geez," James muttered, rolling his eyes. A sly smirk flittered. "But by the time I return, I will have the ability to jinx-"

"James," Ginny scowled at her son just as the guard blew his whistle, saving James from his mother's furious tirade. As James leaped on to the train, Ginny slammed the door behind him.

Students were whispering as they glanced at Harry and James, no doubt gossiping about the son of the famous Harry Potter.

Leaning out of the window, James waved his family goodbye as the train began to move. "Give my love to grandpa and grandma and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and Teddy!" he yelled. Ron and Hermione were his favourite aunt and uncle as well as his godparents.

"Take care! Write to us!" Ginny cupped her hands around her mouth. "Love you!"

"Love you guys too!" James yelled back as he watched his family growing smaller and smaller until the train careened to a corner and they disappeared from sight.

Smiling, James dragged his trunk as he searched for his cousins. He was too absorbed in his quest that he failed to notice a striding girl heading his way. As they collided, the girl's things flew out of her trunk.

Feeling rather guilty, James helped her to pick up her discarded items. Students moved past them swiftly, stopping only to glance at James before moving on.

Eventually they had picked up everything that were scattered around, the girl firmly locked her trunk, hiding her face behind her curly, wayward violet hair. James had always thought his father's hair was the messiest hair ever in the planet until he met this girl. The Golden Award of Crazy Looking Hair goes to…whoever this girl is.

"Thanks," the girl said curtly. She tried to move past James but he blocked her way. Inexplicably annoyed, the girl looked up to glare at him. Her eyes were a shade of gold-blue, holding deep emotions beneath it. James had never met anyone with such intense eyes that withheld everything. He felt as though he was looking into her soul.

Glancing away, she asked, "What do you want?"

Stung by her harsh tone, James replied just as curtly. "I just wanted to know your name if that's even against the law."

"I am Avry Savannah," she snapped. "And there is no need for you to introduce yourself. You are James Potter. Everyone knows who you are." She rolled her eyes.

"Merlin, why are you in such a bad mood?" James snickered. "And what's with your freaky hair? It's all messed up." He taunted. Just like his Uncle Ron, tact was never his forte point, something his mother had tried to change futilely.

Flushing, Avry viciously ran a hand through her as though she could magically straightened it. "Why should I care what you think?" she argued, embarrassed. "You are such a spoiled brat. Was your father as bad as you are when he was younger? I can imagine that. An orphan and living with muggles." Avry jeered. "Did he cry for his parents every night? Or how about that pathetic Weasley family?"

"Leave my family alone," James snapped. Sure, sometimes his family annoys the daylights out of him but he still loves them all to pieces.

Avry glared at him. "Then you leave me alone." With that retort, Avry yanked her trunk and ventured farther down the corridor away from James.

Huffing in exasperation, James sauntered down the corridor, in the opposite direction of Avry. He was continually met by whispers as he smiled at them. Finally reaching a compartment with the familiar occupants, James yanked the door opened, startling the occupants.

"James, you made it!" Roxanne Weasley yelled, hugging him tightly. Her twin brother, Fred, elbowed her out of the way to fist punch him. Louise Weasley watched the scene in amusement as he gave James a high five.

Fred and Roxanne were the children of George and Angelina. Fred inherited his father's red hair whilst Roxanne had her mother's black hair-and temper. Louise was the last children of Bill and Fleur to attend Hogwarts. His two elder sisters, Victoire and Dominique, were both in Gryfinddor. Victoire, the first born child of the entire Potter-Weasley clan, was currently attending her sixth year in Hogwarts as well as being a Prefect. She was also dating Ted Lupin, James's god brother.

Dominique and Lucy Weasley-the eldest daughter of Percy and Audrey- were both attending their second year in Hogwarts. Lucy was the first Weasley to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Vic says she will check in on us later," Louise sighed, not exactly being a fan of his sister's lectures. James grinned at Louise's dismay. Victoire was one of his favourite cousins. He enjoyed teasing her about Ted.

James hoisted the trunk with the help from Fred and Louise up. At last settling down, James sat with his cousins, plotting the best pranks they were going to pull once they reached Hogwarts. After a while they played Exploding Snap, their eyebrow tingling with dust, enjoying the journey to Hogwarts.

James soon found himself staring nervously at the patched, frayed and extremely dirty hat on top of the four-legged stool. The Headmistress, professor Minerva McGonagall had explained to them about the Houses and the Hat was singing. As it finished the song, everyone in the Hall bursts into thunderous applause. James would have if he hadn't feel so nervous. Professor McGonagall rolled the parchment as she started with the first name.

"Abbey, Annalia!" A small, stocky girl walked up with shaky. The hat obscured her as when it was placed upon her head. A second later, it yelled out, "Hufflepuff!"

Cheers erupted from Hufflepuff as Annalia nervously climbed down from the stool and ran towards her new House.

"Lautner, Adam!" A gangly boy wearing huge glasses stalked up towards the stool. Soon the Hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

This continued on for some time until it was James's turn. As professor McGonagall yelled out, "Potter, James!", James took several seconds to compose himself before strolling up. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Victoire and Dominique at the Gryfinddor table beaming supportively at him while Lucy at the Ravenclaw table gave him two thumbs up, grinning. It boosts his confidence up as he ignored the looks and whispers throwing in his direction.

As the Hat was placed on his head, he no longer could see the Great Hall. Inside his head he heard the Hat.

"Hmm…James Potter, the son of Harry Potter," the Hat mused. "Yes….I can sense courage and loyalty in you. You have a great mind as well, fit to be in Ravenclaw. But I can see that you will fit better in one certain House and that is…..Gryfinddor!" the Hat roared.

Gryfinddor erupted into a rapturous and booming applause that literally shook the hall. Elated, James joined Victoire and Dominique at the Gryfinddor table. The girls hugged him tightly, telling him their congratulations. His other three Weasley cousins beamed proudly at him while Hagrid grinned at him from the teachers' table.

James watched the rest of the students being sorted into the houses. He saw Avry sorted into Slytherin and waited with anticipation for his cousins' sorting. To his delight, all three of them were sorted straight away to Gryfinddor.

"We did it!" Roxanne squealed as she was embraced by Dominique. "We made it!"

James laughed, looking forward to the start of his Hogwarts years to create mayhem and live up to the name of his namesakes. He turned to glare at Avry as she raised her eyes to glare back.

Oh, his life in Hogwarts will be interesting alright.

**A/N: hey guys. I am new to writing in fanfiction and hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. I will try to update as often as I can. Review and like I said in my profile, constructive criticisms are welcome! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Wedding Mayhem

James tugged his collar, feeling rather self-conscious. His tie was hanging loose and James made no effort to tie it up. Groaning, he cursed his unfortunate inwardly, wondering whether he should place a Body-Bind Curse on his mother so that he could wear some normal clothes. James really loved this occasion but the dress code….now that was pure purgatory in James's opinion.

He was wearing a _tuxedo_ and all the formality of it made James retch. Sure it was his cousin's wedding but Teddy wouldn't mind if he came half-naked had James not been his best man. Victoire, on the other hand, would freak at him. James glanced at the full length mirror as he tried to adjust his tie. Keyword: Tried.

Ginny rapped the door and came in several seconds later. Her eyes narrowed at her son's failed attempt to tie his tie. Sighing, she strolled over to him. Ginny wore a sleeveless, knee-length periwinkle dress with her red hair tied up in an elegant bun. Her anniversary wedding by Harry; a gold necklace, glint under the light in James's room.

When Harry married Ginny, he and Hermione agreed to move to Privet Drive and raise their children in a magical and muggle lifestyle. Harry and his cousin, Dudley Dursley, were on good terms as they occasionally visited one another. Unfortunately, the same thing can't be said for the three Potter children. None of them could stand Dudley's obnoxious children until when James, using his father's Invisibility Cloak, scared Wicker, Dudley's eldest son, to tears that Harry banned his children from visiting Dudley's house again.

Kreacher, the former house-elf of the late Sirius Black (Harry's godfather), was still working with them and he was happier rather than sullen and enigmatic. Even after Hermione's new elf rights, Kreacher begged to continue working for the Potters for he had grown to care for the family as dearly as his former mistress. The Potters as well cherished and treated Kreacher as though he was one of them.

"Honestly James, you are nearly seventeen years old and you can hardly do a tie," Ginny sighed as she dexterously tied the tie in a perfect knot. "Now remember," She warned warily, "this is Vic's and Teddy's important day so please, do not ruin their wedding with some diabolical prank."

"Mum!" James exclaimed in a faux hurt tone. "How dare you accuse my pranks as diabolical?" he feigned fainting as he collapsed on the bed. "Where is the trust in that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at his dramatic. "Just try not to cause too much trouble." She said worriedly. Shaking her head, she said, "Come on James, get up. It's time we head to the Burrow."

James leaped up in a great bust of excitement, his initial sullenness at wearing a tuxedo dissipated instantly. "Alright I will Apparate there by myself." He shrugged.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You are not seventeen yet James." She reminded him. "Your birthday is a week more."

"But I passed the test already in March!" James complained. His birthday was in 15th July and was eligible to join the Apparition test in Hogwarts. The prospects of finally able to Apparate excite him a great deal. It meant freedom. And once he persuade his parents to enlist him for a driving license, his life will be even more pleasant.

"Wait until you are seventeen," Ginny enunciated as though he was a dim toddler. "Once the Trace is gone at least."

His hope dashed, James disgruntledly went down the stairs while Ginny went to check on his sister. Harry and Albus, dressed in identical black tuxedos as him, sat on the couch, idly watching the TV.

As James trooped in, Albus casually glanced over his shoulder. "Hey dad, the Destructor Dolt is here." He chuckled at James's attire. Harry turned to smile at his son.

"I hate tux," James complained. "I look like somebody's great grandfather in it. Are you sure it isn't some of grandpa's crazy muggle collection?"

"Be glad it isn't dress robe," Albus teased. "You will be mistaken for some old hag." He laughed. "Or maybe you should borrow Uncle Ron's dress robe that he wore for the Yule Ball during his fourth year. Rose told me he still keeps it." Albus grinned impishly. James thumped his brother on the shoulder.

Harry smiled. "You look fine James. It's better than a dress robe anyway." He switched off the TV just as Ginny and Lily came into the living room. Lily's hair was tied in a French braid and she wore an emerald green dress with blue lace around her waist. Her face was beaming with anticipation.

"I can't believe this is finally happening!" she squealed, dancing around. "Teddy is finally marrying Vic! He's officially part of our family! Oh and I am so happy for Vic! They are a match made in heaven!" Lily was a hopeless romantic. She loved reading romance books which cause her to believe everyone in the world deserve a soul mate. James just wished his sister wasn't so innocuous.

Out of all the siblings, Albus was the well-behaved and smartest child, taking after Harry in his youth. He and Rose, their cousin, were neck to neck for the first in every class. Just like Harry, Albus was the Seeker for Gryfinddor Quidditch Team. James was one of the Chasers.

Once they were all ready, Harry and Ginny held each of their children's hand and Apparated to the Burrow. By the time they came, the wedding arrangement was nearly done. As Harry and Ginny went to help, James had to visit Teddy in his room. James was really honoured that Teddy had chosen him over his best friend, Xavier Scott, to be his best man. When James knocked on his door, he heard Teddy's nervous voice.

"Wow, you sound as though you are a choked banshee," James joked as he entered. "You okay Teddy?" he smirked, watching Teddy rehearsing his vows in front of the mirror.

"I can't do this," Teddy fretted. "What was I thinking, agreeing with Vic to have a wedding so soon? Why can't we wait for a year more?" he paced around the room. "Oh Merlin, I am hyperventilating. I sounded so confident….." Teddy trailed off, looking stricken turning his hair into various kinds of colours.

James rolled his eyes. "Look here Ted Lupin." James blocked Teddy's way. "You love my cousin, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I love Vic!" Teddy exclaimed. "I can't even imagine my life without her by my side! That's why I am marrying her."

James nodded patiently, acting like a psychologist with his mentally retarded patient. "Then that should be enough of a reason to marry her today, you stupid idiot." He rolled his eyes. "Now man up and remember, from today onwards, Vic will be your wife. Make sure you never hurt her intentionally or not otherwise I will physically hurt you and it doesn't matter at all whether you are my god brother or not." James warned.

Teddy nodded, giving James a lopsided grin as he changed his hair back to sandy colour. "Don't worry James. And if I do hurt her, I give you permission to murder me on the spot." Teddy and James shared a smile.

"But I am happy for you, bro, I really am," James punched Teddy on the shoulder. "You deserve each other."

By the time sun was setting, the guests had all arrived and settled down in the courtyard. James gasped with awe as he watched his beloved cousin daintily strolled towards them with Bill, loping his arm around hers. James beamed; Victoire had used her Veela heritage as well, dazzling everyone. However, James knew that even without the Veela charm, Victoire was still beautiful inside out. Fleur, Grandma Molly and Victoire's great grandmother were crying in the front row seats.

Once Bill gave Victoire away, Kingsley Shaklebolt (the Minister of Magic), was given the honour to marry Teddy and Victoire. After giving out the rings and the couple saying out their vows, everyone exploded in fits of happy tears and cheers. When Kingsley waved his wand, the altar and all the chairs disappeared to be replaced by a long tent with buffet laid out for them.

James sought his fellow pranksters for their wedding present. He found Fred, Louise and Roxanne huddled over the small packet, muttering last minute incantations to perfect it. Their idea of a simple gift was to create fireworks, displaying their congratulations and well wishes in the air with the faces of Teddy and Victoire.

"Alright it should be done," Roxanne grinned. "We will light the fireworks using the muggle way." She said, taking out a matchbox from her pocket. "It should attract less attention. Louise you are in charge of lighting up the fireworks."

Louise nodded eagerly as he took the matchbox from Roxanne, feeling rather excited. James took the packet and placed it in his cloak's pocket (not the Invisibility Cloak of course!) which he brought for an emergency prank. When the pranksters entered into the tent again, Victoire and Bill were having the father and daughter's dance. Everyone cheered as they clapped to the beat of the music, relaxation and enjoyment radiating.

James traced his eyes hungrily around the buffet table, feeling ravenous. Totally forgetting about the fireworks packet in his cloak pocket, James dumped it on the grass, where the fabric of the cloak touched the tent's flap, as he maneuvered towards the buffet table. James greedily piled his plate high, savouring the deliciousness of it, completely forgetting about the crucial task at hand.

Lily, Hugo, the youngest child of Ron and Hermione; and Molly, Lucy's younger sister, were experimenting with tiny sparks emanating from their wands to enlighten the fete with more liveliness. The fourteen year olds laughed as they playfully challenged each other in racing. Hugo's shoelace was untied but he didn't see it as he tripped down, the sparks of his wand lighting up James's cloak. Just like his father, Hugo took no notice of the slowly burning up cloak as he hurriedly tied his shoelace and rejoined his cousins. Everyone was completely engrossed in the festive mood to be truly vigilant, something if Mad Eye-if he was still alive-would yell at.

The fire was slowly heinously approaching to the fireworks packet yet no one still took note of until Dominique and Lucy shrieked loudly, attracting attention as the dancing abruptly halted. Time became a standstill; James felt as though time has suspended when he saw that it was too late to save the cloak, even with Aguamenti.

"Take cover!" he had barely the time to shout that warning when the entire cloak became debris as the tent was caught on fire, the fireworks exploding in the air with thunderous and amplified sounds. The force of the magic was too overwhelming that it sent the buffet scattering in every direction.

The fireworks displayed exactly as aforementioned but the problem was the pandemonium it had caused as sparks showered down, torching other vulnerable fabrics. The wizards wasted a great deal of time to put out the fire lighting up their clothes as the pranksters were petrified with daunting fear as they diverted their eyes away from the furor their mothers were emitting out.

"Sorry?" they smiled sheepishly.

Now James was wishing he was back in Hogwarts with his mother shrieking at him using a Howler because he has a terrible phobia of facing her fury personally. It was a long night indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. This story is going to be on temporary hiatus. I have TWO major exams between August to November (kill me now) and I need perfect grades to enter college. So I have to put my head in the game and focus on my studies. Ugh, I have headache now just thinking about the exams. Adios! (for now)**


End file.
